Diskussion:Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)
Super Übersicht! Klasse. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:59, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) danke. So muss man nicht meine ganze Story lesen, sondern hat eine kurzzusammenfassung. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:12, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Respekt! Super aufstellung. Deine Sagas sind sehr viel umfangreicher als meine. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:39, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) naja, ich bin noch nicht mal bei der Hälfe, das wird noch viel Arbeit :-( Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 15:47, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Deine Übersicht ist schon ne Geschichte für sich! Ziemlich Umfangreich, muss ich dazu mal sagen. Repekt, Respekt und noch mal Respekt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] (Admin) 09:21, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Die Übersicht zu Story 1 ist jetzt fertig. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:07, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich baue auch gerade die Übersicht für Star Ship Magna Episode I --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] (Admin) 13:10, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich muss mir jetzt einen geeigneten Titelsong suchen... (für Story 2) [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:11, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) www.youtube.com/watch?v=etp8L9pbqeM nimm den. Musst du nicht, aber ich finde er passt... [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne |'Rollback Helios']] (Talk) ich hab jetzt schon ein Lied gefunden und ein Video damit gemacht, aber danke für den Vorschlag. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:50, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wow das sit das informativste Profil[[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Axoma']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der 1. General der']] Impervio X-T3v 13:23, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Also mir fällt dazu jetzt nur eines ein: Einfach genial!!! Deine Übersicht ist super gestaltet (und so... übersichtlich xD), informativ und spannend zugleich und dafür, dass es "nur" eine Übersicht und von daher eher eine sachliche Zusammenfassung denn eine, vor Action und Dramatik nur so strotzende Geschichte, sein soll (auf das der Leser einen groben Überblick über die Dinge erhalte), echt lebendig geschrieben und somit absolut lesenswert!!! Und für diese grandiose Leistung zolle ich dir wirklich meinen Respekt; Hut ab! Allerdings ist mir aufgefallen, dass du jetzt - rein theoretisch - allein daraus schon fast wieder ne eigene Geschichte machen könntest xD Übrigens werde ich mich demnächst mal daran machen sämtliche deiner Stories auch noch einmal eine jede einzelne für sich zu lesen und zu bewerten - wie viele Geschichten hast du noch mal bisher geschrieben? 45? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 15:05, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Story 1 enthält 45 komplette Geschichten, Story 2 wird gerade geschrieben und enthält bis jetzt sieben Storys, also insgesamt 52. Danke dass du meine Übersichtsseite so gut bewertet hast, ich glaube das "fast eine eigene Geschichte draus schreiben können" kommt nur von der Menge der Geschichten XD. Wenn Story 2 fertig ist werde ich insgesamt 90 Storys haben, also schon relativ viele XD. Mich freut es, dass du dir vorgenommen hast alle zu lesen :-D [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 15:11, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Um zuerst einmal die neuen Bilder zu bewerten: Ich finde die Idee wirklich gut. Die Mappe des Universums zu bearbeiten ist echt eine gute Idee. Aber wäre es hierbei nicht besser gwesen, du hättest Dinge wie "Zone des Todes" einfach ins englische gesetzt? Das würde dann besser zu anderen Dingen passen, wie "Tren Krom River", dass ja auch auf englisch ist. Zu dem anderen Bild: Ich finde es echt interessant, wie du dort das Universum dargestellt hast. Sieht wirklich gut aus. Trotzdem habe ich eine Frage: Was ist das "Dark Portal-Universum"? Das andere ist ja sicher die Welt der Originalen Storyline, oder? Crash74 (Admin) 18:11, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Die Karte des Universums ist noch ein altes Bild, das ich gerade auf dem Server gefunden habe, und da es noch aktuell ist, hab ich es einfach reingepackt. Ja, das galaktische Universum ist das Hauptuniversum, das Dark-Portal-Universum ist das des Benutzers:Viro13. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 18:17, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe mir seines auch mal kurz angesehen...sieht ja ganz interessant aus. Ist er überhaupt noch aktiv? Crash74 (Admin) 18:29, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich denke leider nicht :( [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 18:33, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ach, das war ein ROolback, oder? DU scheinst nicht so glücklich darüber zu sein. War er besonders aktiv oder seine Story besonders gut? Eine Sache noch: Warum ist Wikia grad verbugt? Alles total verschoben! Crash74 (Admin) 16:29, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Naja, er war ein sehr aktiver Benutzer. Mir fällt gerade auf, dass nur noch Jadekaiser und ich von der ursprünglichen Fanfic-Community übrig geblieben sind. Ich weiß nicht was du meinst XD [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 17:52, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Zum zweiten Punkt: Das Problem trat nur kurz auf. Ist mittlerweile nicht mehr so. Crash74 (Admin) 18:13, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin auch noch aus dem alten Fanfic hier übrig geblieben. Ich hatte nur in den letzten Wochen keine Zeit zum editieren, wegen Schule und so. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 08:40, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bewertung... von heute So, erstmal einen Schlussstrich zu den alten Diskussionen schließen! Ich habe die Übersicht jetzt schon seit fast zwei Wochen durchgelesen und wollte nun mal endlich meine Bewertung dazu abgeben! Zuerst einmal wird eine neue Art von Legende eröffnet (Devla & Donja) die so nicht in der Kern-Bionicle-Geschichte vorkommt. Auch wenn vielleicht nicht alle Verbindungen zu der Story sofort klar sind, war das eine gute Möglichkeit, ein neues "Mysterium" zu eröffnen. Was mir besonders gefallen hat war der Teil, in welchem Bima und Krakua eingeschlossen wurden; es ist zwar klar, dass sie irgendwann einmal befreit werden (wer erwähnt sonst so etwas) aber es sind schon ein paar interessant gelegte Plots die im weiteren Verlauf der Story geklärt werden können. Ich habe die ersten Geschichten schon einmal gelesen, deshalb kam mir natürlich der Anfang bekannt vor. Es baut auch interessant aufeinander auf, weicht hier und da etwas von den "Regeln" des Kern-Universums ab, aber das ist natürlich auch der Sinn einer Fan-Fiction. Später hingegen kommt der Part, der wichtig für den weiteren Verlauf der Story ist: Die Verwendung der Atorika. Leider wurde ich an dieser Stelle, die doch so wichtig ist, verwirrt: Was hat sich alles geändert, nachdem die "Geburt der Makuta" verhindert wurde? Wichtige Charaktere wie Tuyet oder Brutaka scheinen ein gänzlich anderes Schicksal gehabt zu haben... und Teridax existiert ebenfalls noch. Somit stelle ich mir Fragen... wie solche, ob Brutaka's Aktion überhaupt etwas genützt hat. Trotzdem gab es danach einige sehr interessante Punkte im Verlauf. Die gesamte Geschichte um die Sunset Mansion, die Befreiung von Bima und Krakua und das Konzept einer "zweiten Welt", der Unterwelt, in der sich die gefallenen Charaktere befinden und somit eine Chance zur Rückkehr haben. Es gab trotzdem weiterhin Verwirrungen... mir ist aufgefallen, dass Tahu des Öfteren gestorben ist und ohne weitere Erklärungen wieder auftauchte... Einen letzten Kritikpunkt wäre noch der, dass oft sehr extreme Zahlen genutzt wurden, um die Dramatik zu erhöhen. Oft gab es Schlachten, bei denen enorme Anzahlen von Toa starben (10.000+) was ich für übertrieben halte. So etwas macht es nicht gerade dramatisch sondern lässt das Leben von so vielen "wertlos" wirken. Insgesamt gefällt mir die Geschichte deines Universums dennoch. Ich weiß, dass du 2008 damit angefangen hast... Und das liegt schon 5 Jahre zurück. Wenn ich an meine eigene erste Geschichte hier denke kann ich verstehen, warum es bei dir einige Seltsamkeiten/Verwirrungen gab... du warst sicherlich jünger und wahrscheinlich auch unerfahrener im Schreiben. Bei einer Kritik ist es ja auch immer wichtig, auf so etwas zu achten! Wie sind denn deine Planungen für die Zukunft? Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Teil 2 von "3.000 Jahre später" noch fehlt. Wirst du von da wieder an die Story anknüpfen? --110px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 17:32, 15. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Danke für deine ehrliche Bewertung :) Ich Stimme dir auch eigentlich Überfall zu. Die Welt Devla Donja ist in meiner Story die Herkunft der Großen Wesen. Dort haben sie gewohnt, bevor sie von Donja nach Spherus Magna gebracht wurden, wobei ihre Erinnerungen gelöscht wurden. Hast du die ganze Seite gelesen? Ich habe sie erst teilweise über arbeitet weshalb manche Stellen auch in Konflikt zu den Überarbeitungenin meiner Geschichte stehen. Dass ich mich nicht an die Regeln der Original-Story halte, weiß ich, aber im Rahmen meiner Überarbeitungen versuche ich meine Geschichte wieder an diese Regeln anzupassen. Genau die Stelle mit der Verwendung der Kanohi Atorika werde ich nochmal gründlich über arbeiten, damit sie mehr Sinn ergibt und Brutakas Handeln besser nachzuvollziehen ist. Und die Frage nach dem Sinn der Aktion habe ich damals so gesehen: Brutaka versucht mit Hilfe der Maske das Problem auf die einfache Art zu lösen, aber es stellt sich heraus, dass der "einfache Weg" auch keine Lösung bietet, sondern sogar alles verschlimmert, sodass alles wieder rückgängig gemacht werden muss. Aber was du vielleicht falsch verstanden hast ist die Anwesenheit von Teridax. Er hat es geschafft in die veränderte Welt mitzukommen, er stammt nicht aus dieser veränderten Realität, denn dort gab es tatsächlich keine Makuta. Dass du die Sache mit der Sunset interessant findest, freut mich, aber ich verrate jetzt schon mal, dass das alles gestrichen wird. In der Überarbeitung kommen diese übernatürlichen Phänomene raus und stattdessen werde ich die Gründung des Bundes des Lebens auf andere Art und Weise erklären. Z. B. werde ich beschreiben, wie es dazu kommem konnte, dass Mitarma und nicht Helryx die Anführerin wurde. Die Sache mit der "Unterwelt" werde ich beibehalten, allerdings auch anpassen. Es wird nicht mehr ein eigenes Reich im Universum sein, sondern die Toten landen im Roten Stern, so wie es auch in der original-Story ist. Das macht es mur auch leichter die Rückkehr der toten logischer zu erklären. Du spricht einen Punkt an, der mich auch gestört hat und auch ausschlaggebend war für die Überarbeitung: unrealistische Zahlen :D Es ist wahr, dass ich es teilweise übertrieben habe mit den Zahlen der Toa. Das habe ich teilweise schon angepasst. Im großen Krieg kämpften in der über arbeiteten Version nur noch 300 Toa statt 3000. Diese ganzen Zahlen werde ich noch korrigieren. Und es ist wahr, dass diese Verwirrungen durch mangelnde Erfahrung zustande kamen. Aber diese Erfahrung habe ich jetzt und deshalb werde ich alle d iese Fehler ausbessern. Was die Zukunft angeht, sieht es so aus, dass ich so schnell wie möglich die Korrekturen beenden will. Das wird allerdings noch lange dauern, schätze ich. Hoffentlich noch dieses Jahr^^ Und danach werde ich die Story planmäßig weiterführen. Für 3.000 Jahre später habe ich mir auch schon eine grobe Handlung überlegt, die eher auf moralischen Konflikten der letzten beiden Toa-Teams basiert und natürlich dem finalen Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse. Nochmals vielen Dank für die Kritik, nehme alles dankbar an. Und ich habe im Moment Probleme mit dem Internet, deshalb werde ich die nächste Zeit nicht sehr viel tun können :/ [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 13:35, 19. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ich gebe grundsätzlich keine Bewertung mehr ab, wenn ich die gesamte Seite/Geschichte nicht gelesen habe (nicht so wie früher... hat da überhaupt irgendwer irgendwas gelesen?). Ich habe mir über ungefähr ein bis zwei Wochen mobil die Seite durchgelesen und dann etwas verspätet die Bewertung gemacht :) Gut das die Sache mit der Atorika und Teridax' Auftauchen dann geklärt ist! Willst du wirklich den gesamten Teil mit der Sunset Mansion streichen? Gerade der Teil ist mal etwas anderes was durchaus interessant ist... man könnte es vielleicht kürzen, aber ganz weglassen würde ich solche großen Stücke der Geschichte nicht. Zahlen ist schon so eine Sache... ich finde nicht gerade, dass die 300 die Sache besser macht. Das Hauptproblem ist ja eigentlich, dass es so wirkt, als seien deren Leben unwichtig und man hat das Gefühl, dass es sich einfach um Kanonenfutter-Wegsterbstatisten handelt :D Ich würde vielleicht gar keine konkreten Zahlen einbringen. Die weitere Planung klingt aber gut. Moralische Konflikte und weniger Action im gigantischen Ausmaß lassen das ganze etwas "erwachsener" wirken... und das passt doch, oder nicht? Ich hab' zwar keine Ahnung, wie alt du bei Beginn warst, aber ich glaube jeder von uns hat sich im Laufe der Zeit etwas verändert und ist "älter geworden" :) --110px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 19:04, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Okay, wenn das so ist, dann kann ich durchaus verstehen, dass es teilweise zu Fragen kam, weil ich die Seite damals nicht immer aktuell gehalten habe und dadurch Lücken entstanden sind. Heute mache ich es so, dass ich sofort die Informationen in die Seite eintrage, wenn ich ein Kapitel schreibe oder überarbeite. Naja damals fand ich die Sache mit der Sunset Mansion auch sehr interessant und spannend, aber vom damaligen Konzept her passt sie einfach nicht mehr in meine Geschichte. Die Tatsache, dass Geister in einer Villa spuken passen nicht wirklich zu BIONICLE, aber vielleicht werde ich den Grundgedanken behalten, dass die Sunset ein Gebäude ist, in dem schreckliche Dinge passiert sind... darüber muss ich noch genauer nachdenken. Naja natürlich ist 300 immer noch eine sehr große Zahl, aber ich habe eine konkrete Zahl verwendet, damit man das Ausmaß des Krieges ungefähr versteht, es war ein rieeesiger Krieg und in dem einen Jahr, in dem sich die Makuta darauf vorbereitet haben, haben sie natürlich eine große Armee aufgebaut und wenn es noch weniger Toa gewesen wären, dann wäre das Gleichgewicht einfach nicht mehr richtig gewesen. Es handelte sich dabei um Toa, die seit dem Beginn des Universums von Tren Krom gefangen genommen wurden, also hatten sie im Kampf auch nicht mehr viel Erfahrung, was auch ein Grund ist, warum so viele von ihnen gestorben sind. So ist es, ich finde es inzwischen interessanter Dialoge zu schreiben und Charakterentwicklungen zu beschreiben als nur auf Action zu gehen. Das hat zwar auch seinen Reiz aber vor allem in meinem zweiten großen Handlungsstrang "A Universe in Danger" ist doch sehr viel Action enthalten, wodurch ich mich weniger auf die Charaktere konzentrieren konnte und deshalb kennt man viele gar nicht wirklich und wenn dann mal einer stirbt ist es nicht so schlimm. Das will ich ändern und deshalb lasse ich in der dritten Story einen Konflikt zwischen den letzten beiden Toa-Teams entstehen. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 10:19, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Dann habe ich nur noch eine letzte Frage: Wer sind die beiden letzten Teams? Ich hab' jetzt entweder nicht richtig aufgepasst oder wurde etwas verwirrt, aber Tuyet und Lhikan sind Turaga, oder? Womit eigentlich nurnoch die Toa Hagah und der Rest der Inara übrig bleiben, zusammen mit Nidhiki und Helryx. Habe ich jemanden vergessen? Wäre es dir möglich, eine Liste der beiden Gruppen zu erstellen? Schafft etwas Überblick :) --110px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 16:02, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Das ist ein gutes Beispiel dafür wie unvollständig die Seite noch ist. Die Toa Metru existieren noch, wenn auch nur noch teilweise. Krakua ist noch am Leben und Nion auch. Tuyet und Lhikan waren Turaga, aber Tuyet wurde während der Migration nach Mata Nui von Tren Krom wieder in eine Toa Mangai verwandelt, da sie in ein Paralleluniversum geschickt wurde, um den Nui-Stein zu holen. Die Toa Hagah leben noch, die Toa Inara auch, Nidhiki ist Teil der Toa Olda, die mit Kyoshi in das Zeitlose gereist sind, um Donja zu helfen den Krieg auf Devla Donja zu beenden. Des Weiteren gibt es noch einige Kyoshi-Krieger, die ebenfalls noch leben. Helryx wurde auch schon von Lariska getötet. Die beiden neuen Toa-Teams sind im Moment noch Matoraner. Eines der Teams wird aus den Mitgliedern bestehen, die in der Original-Story die Toa Inika waren. Das andere Team wird aus anderen Charakteren bestehen, bei denen ich mir noch nicht sicher bin. Es sind jedoch die Matoraner, die in "12 Toa-Stones" eingesammelt werden. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 21:29, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC)